In recent years, use of global positioning data has increased for both commercial and public use. A number of sources can lead to errors with global positioning data. For many applications, received global positioning signals may be used to provide data of sufficient accuracy without a need for correction. However, for many applications, received global positioning signals may require correction. One solution is to provide correction data to a positioning device to improve positioning accuracy. Conventional methods of providing correction information typically employ radio systems. However, these radio systems may be limited by availability of frequencies, licensing issues and coverage issues. Further, such systems may not be operable in certain geographic reasons.
Networked Transport of RTCM via Internet Protocol (NTRIP) is a protocol for providing Global Navigation Satellite System (GNSS) data over a data communications network. NTRIP is a stateless protocol based on the Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP) and may disseminate differential correction data. However, a disadvantage of an NTRIP system is that the system requires manual designation of mountpoints by a user. Further, use of conventional NTRIP systems is further complicated by requiring users to identify mountpoints by name, configure servers for operation with mountpoints, and provide identification information for mountpoints (e.g., passwords). As a result, users of the NTRIP system may be limited to receive correction data from known mountpoints. In addition, many users of positioning devices may find configuration of NTRIP cumbersome and difficult.
Many conventional devices do not allow for users to properly configure devices for correction data. Further, device and/or system limitations may restrict the use of received position correction data or may not be compatible with these various requirements. Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method for receiving position correction data over a network connection.